<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>舞台 by alittlechick (square2222)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261836">舞台</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/square2222/pseuds/alittlechick'>alittlechick (square2222)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TURN [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, all大龙 - Freeform, 路人龙 - Freeform, 郑云龙 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/square2222/pseuds/alittlechick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>郑云龙获得了一个退出排练的机会和一个无限长的假期，可以整日留在房间里，白天睡觉，晚上做饭练台词看电影，就像他以前做的那样。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zheng Yunlong/Everyone, Zheng Yunlong/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TURN [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>舞台</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*很不做人<br/>*《后台》续篇（为什么这种东西还有续？）<br/>*自渎<br/>*mob<br/>*NP</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>郑云龙获得了一个退出排练的机会和一个无限长的假期，可以整日留在房间里，白天睡觉，晚上做饭练台词看电影，就像他以前做的那样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就像他以前做的那样，郑云龙普通地洗了个澡，冒着热气从浴室里走出来，赤身站在穿衣镜前。<br/>
他张开嘴巴，伸出舌尖贴在冰凉的镜面上，仔细观察自己的口腔，又抬起一条腿搭在镜面上，露出会阴部，为自己做了一个“指检”。射进他嘴巴里和屁股里的精液早已被清理干净，撕裂的伤口也基本愈合，但他一直认为洞里插着点什么——他的嘴和后穴一直是饱胀的、充盈的、被填满的，虽然看起来什么都没有。<br/>
郑云龙把中指整个伸进温热的后穴，打着圈扩张，再插进第二根第三根手指。肠壁包裹手指的状态总算让郑云龙回忆起一丝真实的被插入的感觉，但还是不够，于是他开始用三根手指模仿性交的方式来回抽插自己的后穴，弯曲指节去抠挖前列腺。他逐渐加速，扭腰迎合自己的指奸，肠液把他的三根手指浸泡得褶皱发白，手臂像野狗一样不知疲倦，但还是不够，他的手指细得像空气，他的阴茎软得像海绵，他没有勃起也没有任何快感。<br/>
他只能把手指抽出来，头脑里一片昏沉。他整日被困在强烈的不真实感里，在他洗漱时，在他做饭时，在他撒尿时，在他睡觉时；他再也无法专注于任何一件事情，因为他的屁眼里一直都塞着一根鸡巴。可在他想把鸡巴取出来的时候又发现自己的屁眼空空荡荡，他找不到鸡巴也不能自己变成鸡巴，这不对。他想他一定是被困在一个幻觉里出不来，他知道那里本应该是有一根鸡巴的，本应该。</p>
<p>鸡巴去哪了？他想。他应该去寻找鸡巴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>从上大学开始到现在，郑云龙第一次离开剧院这么久，但是没关系，后门一直为他敞开着。<br/>
他途径许久无人使用的后台，走到久违的漆黑的舞台上，没有灯光一切都太暗了，他什么都看不清，无论是观众还是自己。但演出还是要继续的，他是很好的一位音乐剧演员，站在舞台上就会努力克服一切特殊状况，于是他很快地脱下自己全部的衣服丢下台去——这是互动环节——露出颀长的肉体。<br/>
现在，他一丝不挂地站在舞台正中央，然后呢？他想，我的下一个走位是什么，我的下一句台词是什么……我在演什么角色，我为什么来这里……郑云龙思考问题总会耗费很多时间。他在思考中薄唇微张，涎液不断分泌，后穴括约肌一阵收缩，穴里湿润得像女人的阴道。于是他开口问：“……为什么？”<br/>
台下窸窸窣窣，他的观众们从座位上站起来，踩着舞台两侧的台阶走上舞台围在他身边。郑云龙吞了一口口水，喉结上下颤动。那根不分昼夜埋在他身体里的鸡巴在这一刻消失了，取而代之的空虚是对真实的渴望。<br/>
想要寻找真实，就要毫无保留地敞开自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>有人打开追光灯，射出的光束正落在郑云龙身上。这场演出的男一号在男人包围圈里卖力表演，挺起胸脯索要男人们的粗糙的手掌和湿软的唇舌，双手伸进男人们的裤腰去脱他们的裤子去摸去撸他们的性器，甚至翘起臀部在他们身前磨蹭，但没有人理会他的迫切。他们抚摸郑云龙的身体，痛快地丢掉裤子接受郑云龙打手枪，却没有人把他压在地上或者抬起他的大腿。<br/>
郑云龙好着急，他眼睛里含着水，跪在地上，张开嘴巴去含男人的性器。他不很费力就能一口吞进整根阴茎，龟头堵在喉咙口的呕吐感让他眼圈瞬间红了，但嘴上动作不停，吞吐幅度颇大，阴茎整根整根露出又没入，左右两手不忘大力地撸动另外的两根阴茎，晃动的头和手好像在唱歌。他转着圈地照顾每一根阴茎，从龟头到柱身，咶储藏精子的阴囊，舌尖探进马眼和冠状沟，张大嘴巴可以同时舔舐三根肉棒，有精液射进嘴里他就咂咂嘴咽下去，他让每一根阴茎都为他勃起。<br/>
终于有人伸出手把他推倒在地，突然被推倒使他以双腿大张的姿势躺在地面上，郑云龙呼吸瞬间粗重起来，双腿分开到最大，双手掰开股瓣，暴露出瑟缩着的松软滑腻的后穴，直勾勾地看着男人进入他腿间，抓住他膝弯把他整个下半身抬起，阴茎在会阴和穴上磨蹭，郑云龙难耐地扭动，带着哭腔淫叫，直到龟头抵上后穴——</p>
<p>插进来了，鸡巴插进来了，郑云龙快活地叫着。他活过来了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>郑云龙搂着男人的脖子与他接吻，唇薄却柔软，两条舌头纠缠搅拌在一处，唾液拉着银丝滴在郑云龙锁骨上。郑云龙长腿死死夹住男人腰侧，纤长的小腿在空中摇摆，他用力收紧软热的后穴挤压肉棒，随着抽插的节奏挺腰让鸡巴插到更深的位置。伏在他身上的男人因即将射精而加速，飞快摩擦把嫩红的肠肉肏到外翻，最后在男主角的浪叫声中释放到深处。<br/>
下一个男人把郑云龙拽起，自己躺在地上，郑云龙爬上男人的身体，一手撑起下半身，一手扶着男人的阴茎对准后穴，一寸一寸吞下整根阴茎，直到完全坐在男人胯上，然后大腿用力自己上下动起来，每一次插入都能够用上全身的重量。男人伸手去揉捏乳肉，硬挺的乳头只一触碰就像全身过电，郑云龙爽得双腿发抖，动作不自主慢下来，男人便扶着郑云龙的腰自己顶胯去捣穴，把双腿酸麻的郑云龙顶得摔在地上。<br/>
男人把郑云龙的身体翻过去，握着两块浑圆的臀肉从后面进入他。郑云龙手肘撑地跪在地上塌腰去迎合肏干，屁股被男人的小腹撞得翻浪，小腹和屁股碰到一处啪啪作响，勃起的阴茎随着猛烈的交合动作在两腿之间晃荡。他前面为另一根鸡巴口交，呻吟断断续续从喉咙里溢出来。一边挨肏一边口交还是太难了，郑云龙被顶得七荤八素，眼泪流了满脸，嘴上吸了没几下鸡巴就掉出去，这个人射了走了那个人又插进来，根本没有喘息的机会让他好好地用嘴。<br/>
来来回回郑云龙痉挛着射了两次，无论性交还是高潮全都消耗太多体力，郑云龙跪不稳一下趴在地上，精液尽数蹭在小腹，通红的膝盖上留着地板的压印。男人就着他这个姿势继续肏他，郑云龙侧着头趴在地面上，压在下面的半张脸被挤得变形，口水混着残留的一点精液从合不上的嘴巴里流出来。<br/>
自他休假不演戏以后，已经很久没有这样的专注感觉，即使只是单纯地性交，即使精神恍惚，他也从未现在一样感觉到生命的存在。专注、真实，全都是这些肏进他身体的鸡巴给予他的。他在飘忽间感受到男人们抬起自己的一条腿，便手脚并用调整姿势侧躺在地，提供一个最方便最适合进入的姿势；他用手和嘴去清理、挑逗那些软掉的鸡巴，带着十二分热情，他要这些鸡巴硬得再多一些，再久一些。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>谢幕时，他又像上次一样仰面躺在地上，身体像是泡在水里，几缕头发黏在他额头，微凸的小腹随着快速的喘息上下起伏，上面留着干涸的白浊，那是他自己的精液。<br/>
郑云龙张开双腿，向台下的观众们展示他一片狼藉的下体，修长的双腿布满抓痕吻痕，股肉之间是垂头的鸡巴和无法阖拢汩汩流精的屁眼。郑云龙手指探向暗红色的后穴，缓慢地把洞里的精液一点一点挖出来，向观众们表示：真实轮奸，童叟无欺。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢你读到这里。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>